the Fashionista, the Henchwomen, and the Loner
by Avian248
Summary: Coco Adel, Neo, and Raven Branwen. A chance meeting over a necklace leads to a friendship between three very different women. My take on the Necklace Theory.
**This is a present for my friend D, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Ever notice how Raven, Neo, and Coco all have the same necklace? This is my take on how they all ended up with them, and the weird friendship that blossomed as a result. There's also a coffee shop involved.**

 **Enjoy!**

Coco Adel marched through the streets of Vale, a woman on a mission. A new shop had opened on Second Street over the break and as the fashion leader at Beacon, she had to scout the place out. As she passed by other stores, she noted which places she saw Beacon students and what she saw them wearing. She was so lost in thought over which style was going to be the most popular and which were going to be momentary fads that she almost missed the place that she was looking for in the first place. The only reason that she hadn't passed it buy was the sign, proudly proclaiming it's name to be "Frappuccino's and Fashion"

From the outside she could see through the windows, revealing a small cafe with a store adjoining it. "This place certainly has potential." She thought idly as she pulled open the door. Inside, Coco examined the interior of the cafe and noted the basic color scheme of dark brown and white with black tables. A few patrons sat engrossed in a conversation while others sat near the window alone typing on their scrolls. Light piano music played in the background as large windows filtered in natural light. The restaurant as a whole gave her a modern but warm vibe, something that she approved of for a cafe.

However much she approved of the restaurant, the true test was the clothing selection. She walked to the clothes and moved throughout the racks, quickly examining each and every peace of clothing, looking at everything from color to composition. Even though Coco herself hardly ever wore anything off the rack, she rather liked the clothing in the store. Deciding that she approved of the store, she turned to leave when she saw it. The _perfect_ necklace for her combat gear. It was a multi-string necklace with dark brown beads, and there was only one left on the rack. She walked over and reached out to grab it- right as two other hands did the same.

The fashionista looked up in surprise to see two other women also grabbing the necklace, one short girl with brown and pink hair clad in the same colors, and A dark-haired woman in a red dress.

Coco found her voice pretty quickly. "I believe that I had it first." she said airily.

The lady in red frowned and said "No, I had it first. Besides, I need it."

The short woman in pink simply tightened her grip on the coveted necklace.

Coco put her other hand on her hip and drew herself up to her full hight, then said "Well I need it more. I have to impress my… someone."

The red lady looked rather unimpressed. "School romances? They don't work out. One second you're having fun the next you're pregnant."

Coco frowned and furrowed her brow. "How do you-"

The red lady let out a nervous laugh. "That is the last I will say about that forever! Anyway, I need it because it reminds me of necklace I had a long time ago."

"My reason is more important!" Coco said childishly.

The red woman rolled her eyes than focused down on the short pink lady. "What's your reason?"

The pink girl simply glared intensely, communicating her desire to kill them all and take the coveted jewelry.

"What are you going to do about it anyway?" asked the lady in red impatiently to the pink girl. "Just give me the dang necklace!"

The three women made a move to grab their weapons, each of them ready with murder in their hearts.

Fortunately for the store and everyone in it, they were stopped by a nervous cashier restocking the necklaces. Each of the three women made eye contact and slowly put down their weapons. They all calmly let go of the original necklace without breaking eye contact and grabbed their trio then silently walked to the cashier and got in line behind four other people. It stayed silent and awkward for a while before Coco decided to speak.

"My name is Coco." She said.

"I'm Raven." muttered the lady in red as she stared at her feet.

The short pink lady produced a whiteboard from who knows where and wrote

 **I'm Neo.**

then erased it.

The three awkwardly looked at each other, silently daring one of other two to say something.

Finally, Raven sighed and said "Sorry for almost attacking you."

Coco saw her opportunity and took it. "That's right, I could have you arrested! I demand you buy me coffee in payment!"

Neo quickly jumped aboard and wrote

 **Me too. I am emotionally damaged. Buy me coffee.**

Raven snorted. "Emotionally damaged? Is that the best you can come up with?" Upon seeing Coco and Neo's hurt expressions, she conceded. "Fine."

The odd trio finished paying then crossed the store to the cafe side. There they ordered from a hyper barista and sat down at a table near the window.

At first, the conversation was a bit forced. It was, after all, a bit hard to talk to someone that you had just met who had already tried to kill you. Thankfully, Neo broke the ice pretty effectively by asking Coco about her weapon. This evolved into an extensive debate on the topic that the three knew best- fighting. After a mini-argument on the most versatile fighting style, the discussion died down. Raven saw her opportunity to get revenge for having to pay for coffee.

She smiled wickedly and turned to Coco. "So, care to share about the one who you were so intent on buying the necklace to impress?"

Coco's face blanched as she stuttered out "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Neo smirked and put her hands under her face, propping it up and wrote

 **Do tell!**

Coco looked away from the two other women with a blush and said "My teammate… she's a bit shy so I'm hopping to get her attention so I can gauge her feelings for me."

Raven sighed and said "Ah, young love. I hope it turns out well for you. A bit of advice- don't go to fast. Enjoy it while you can."

Neo thought for a minute then wrote on her board

 **You never know when things are gonna change**

Coco frowned and said "Thank you so much for the not-at-all cryptic, totally illuminating advice."

She looked down on her phone, only to discover just how late she really was. "I really have to go!" Coco said, standing up.

She was already out of her seat when she stopped and said "Not that I like you two or anything, but how about we meet here again next Saturday?"

Raven nodded and got up, while Neo waved to them as they both left the cafe.

After another ten minutes, she left too. As she walked back to Roman's base, the pink and brown haired girl realized that she was actually looking forward to the next meet up with Raven and Coco. Despite Raven being a complete enigma and Coco being a Beacon student, she felt happy around them. As Neo turned down a corner, she shrugged to herself. Maybe next Saturday she would figure out how fighting over a necklace prompted friendship between strangers.

 **A/N- Should I continue this or leave it as a oneshot? Let me know in** **reviews!**

 **~Avian**


End file.
